


Looking for fics to read

by Nicx_02



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28824699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicx_02/pseuds/Nicx_02
Summary: Basically intrested in finding more harry/draco fics somewhat similar to "Don't Trust Dumbledore" or "Lily's son"





	Looking for fics to read

Lately I've been intrested in fics involving harry finding out hes a heir and learning what that means. Like Dont Trust Dumbledore or Lily's boy which were amazing stories even stories like Harry Potter gets smart and takes control. If anyone ones has fics that share the concept some what pls share


End file.
